


king of the castle

by eeshlyye



Category: Immortal Thirst (Visual Novel)
Genre: Degrading Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Light Bondage, Rough Sex, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeshlyye/pseuds/eeshlyye
Summary: Hal only knows conquest. She wants to try surrendering.
Relationships: Hal/Main Character (Immortal Thirst)
Kudos: 1





	king of the castle

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a more fleshed-out version of the Hal sex scene. That’s all LMAO

The lavish interior is just as she remembers, reminiscent of a luxurious private lounge in a glitzy club. Under any other circumstances, she’d love nothing more than to sink into the cushions of one of the couches, a drink in hand with a carefree smile, but the single figure robed in bright red standing in the middle of the room commands her attention. They wait, eerily still behind their mask as she approaches.

“I’m glad you came.”

 _Hal_. The smoke of his voice curls around her and settles at the base of her spine, and it takes an inordinate amount of effort to suppress a shiver. She stops a few feet away, planting her feet and staring up at him in a manner she hopes comes across as confident. 

“I’m here to save Cary,” she says evenly. Formally, almost. “What do I have to do?”

“What you ask for is not easily granted.” Each word bears the weight of the Triune and their centuries of authority. “Bringing new vampires into the fold endangers all of us.”

She takes a deep breath. “There must be something I can do to persuade you, or I wouldn’t be here.” Or you wouldn’t have asked me here, she means.

Hal steps forward until he’s a foot away, his movements too graceful and quick to pass as human. He’s close enough that she can smell his dizzying scent of leather and musk. She forces herself to look up, meeting his eyes through the gaps of his mask. The challenge in his golden irises is clear.

“What are you willing to offer?”

He sounds amused. At his words, her heart starts beating faster within her ribcage, and her throat goes dry. She knows what he wants, knew before she even stepped foot on the airship.

“My body,” she whispers.

For Cary, she thinks desperately. She’s doing this for sweet, dying Cary whose life hinges on whether she can get Hal to say yes. Definitely not because she wants to take him up on the challenge she sees when he looks at her.

Hal moves in even closer, a large hand curling around the side of her neck. It’s a warrior’s hand, rough against her skin, and this time she can’t hold back a shiver when his thumb brushes her jaw. He’s so close now that she can’t see over the width of his powerful shoulders.

The pit of her stomach tightens.

She stands stock-still when he leans in and inhales against her neck. Can he smell her desire? Feel her pulse hammering in her vein? Hal laughs, low and rough into her neck, as if he’s entertained by her arousal, and steps back.

“Turn Cary, if that is truly what you wish,” he says carelessly as if it means nothing to him. It probably doesn’t. What is one life to an immortal vampire? “Let that be the start of our... _friendship_. I am satisfied by your choice to come here and supplicate yourself to me.”

It takes a second for everything he said after _friendship_ to process. “Are you serious?” she says, the disbelief clear. “I can just...leave?”

“You can. I don’t want you here under duress.”

She startles at that. How unexpected. Half of her thought he’d have her bent over the table as soon as she said “my body.”

“But make no mistake,” he continues. “I _do_ want you.”

With those words, he drops his red Triune robes and mask and stands naked before her.

 _I’ve fought a hundred wars for a hundred kings_. She recalls his declaration from when they first met. The proof of it is in front of her now, from his broad shoulders to his thickly corded arms and his powerful, muscled legs. Everything about him screams _dangerous_ , even the thick, hard cock curving up from his groin. But when she finishes her perusal and meets the undisguised hunger in his eyes, all she can feel is the heat throbbing between her legs.

“Well?” he says. “What’s it going to be?”

She wants this. “I’ll...I’ll stay.”

The smile he flashes her is so carnal and predatory that it makes her reconsider for a second. “Excellent.”

He slaps her sharply across her cheek. She gasps. It wasn’t hard enough to bruise, but the way his eyes drink her in tells her it wasn’t meant to. No, this was very much the first of many demonstrations to show her who’s in charge. She almost scoffs. As if there was any question.

Hal grabs her by the chin and slants his mouth over hers in a brutal, claiming kiss. He ravages her mouth with enough force to bruise, his beard scraping against her skin, and a thrill mixed with fear shoots through her when she feels his fangs elongate. 

His fangs sink into her bottom lip, hard enough to break the skin. Her eyes shoot open. He draws back slightly, a wicked glint in his eyes. His mouth is stained red with her blood and he licks his lips slowly, and then leans in to lick the blood off her bottom lip.

It’s the most erotic thing she’s ever seen.

“Take off your clothes,” he says quietly.

She doesn’t know if it’s some sort of vampire compulsion or simply the tone of his voice that brooks no disobedience. Either way, she quickly slips out of her dress and lets it fall to the floor. Her bra and panties follow soon after.

Hal picks up two lengths of silk from his discarded robes and steps up to her until their fronts touch. His cock digs into her abdomen and her breasts press into his lower chest. 

“Hands behind your back.”

There’s nothing to do but obey when he towers over her like this. She feels so very deliciously small when he wraps his arms around her to tie her wrists together with the first strip of silk. With the second, he steps back and ties it around her head to cover her eyes.

“Get on your fucking knees.”

She lowers herself to kneel on the carpet, wrists bound together, seeing nothing but darkness. Her body trembles with a cocktail of fear, excitement, and acute anticipation. 

One of his hands brushes her cheek. A thumb runs along her slick lower lip and slides into her mouth. Instinctively she sucks the digit. From somewhere above her, Hal makes a brief, rough sound of appreciation.

He withdraws his thumb. It’s replaced by his tongue, Hal licking into her mouth in raw demand, his hands yanking her body against his. He must’ve knelt on the ground before her.

Her head spins from desire, skin burning where he’s touching her. Just when her lungs feel like they’re about to burst, he rips his mouth from hers to drag his tongue down her neck. There’s a hint of pressure from his fangs wherever his mouth lands, and she whimpers at the thought of him biting into her.

A hot mouth encloses around one of her nipples. She gasps, arching involuntarily. He alternates between her breasts, delicately pulling at her nipples with his fangs but never with enough force to draw blood. If he did, she might come on the spot.

One of his hands skims her stomach and then trails down to between her legs. She cries out when his large fingers find her opening. “You’re so fucking wet,” he says, voice harsh with lust.

That’s the only warning she gets before she’s tossed onto a cushioned surface. A couch, probably? Hal’s hard body presses on top of hers and she wraps her legs around him as much as she’s able to.

One of his hands comes up to wrap around her neck as she feels the blunt tip of his cock against her entrance. He squeezes the hand on her neck, and then thrusts inside.

The sound he makes is low and guttural. He begins to move, each rough thrust reaching deep inside her. Even as wet as she is, Hal’s size and brutal thrusts has her crying out from both pleasure and pain.

With her arms bound, she’s entirely at his mercy. He can fuck her any way he wants, use her as roughly as he desires, and all she can do is take it. But instead of fear, the only thing she feels is...ecstasy.

“There’s a good bitch,” he snarls. The hand around her neck slides down to grip her thigh with bruising strength. “Should I bite you now? Mark my property?”

“Please,” she sobs. “ _Please_.”

His fangs sink in deep at her neck. Heat and rapture explode inside her as he starts to drink. It always feels good when Viktor feeds from her, but this...this is something else. This is beyond euphoria, overwhelming in its intensity, and rips through her as Hal continues to thrust inside her with unrestrained ferocity.

What was it that Graves said? _Master Hal is used to conquest. He has taken many warriors to his chambers_. 

She’s not a warrior, but Hal fucks her like they’re locked in battle, with brute force and single-minded intensity. Like the only goal he has is to break her down and win her surrender. 

And he has it. From the moment they locked eyes however many nights ago, he’s had it.

With each pull of his mouth and each thrust of his cock, she spirals closer and closer to climax. Hal withdraws his fangs, only to sink them into the other side of her neck moments later. The additional starburst of pleasure sends blinding ecstasy cresting through her. 

She comes with a scream, clenching tight around his cock. Faintly she registers him swearing as he rides her through it. As soon as her shaking subsides, he thrusts so forcefully it tears another broken cry from her throat. Hal comes and spills deep inside her with a harsh shout.

The blindfold is torn away and she blinks up at him, adjusting to the light. Hal pulls out and stares down at her with a triumphant half-smirk, his hair in disarray and his mouth messy with her blood. She can only imagine what she looks like, bloodied bite marks on both sides of her neck and bruises and beard marks wherever else.

“Well done, little bitch,” he says, voice pitched low. His golden eyes glow as they track down her body. “The next time you call on me for a favor, I shall take twice as much.”

She gulps. Hal only laughs and rips away the silk around her wrists.

“You may go.”

And just like that, she’s dismissed. Hal sinks back naked onto the couch, watching her with half-lidded eyes as she moves with shaky limbs to pick up her discarded clothes and slip them back on. 

The next time, he said. The _next_ time she calls on him for a favor. She flees into the night, heart still racing as an odd sense of giddiness overtakes her.

She’ll see him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ matsuoclan


End file.
